


Dandelion

by yunayoyoe



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU?, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shyness, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunayoyoe/pseuds/yunayoyoe
Summary: What if Noctis chose to not ignore Prompto's cute ass in middle school? What if he went and talked to him instead of expecting Prom to do so? It's an AU i suppose, where Prom doesn't get the chance to get fit before he gets a shot at friendship and potentially even something more????? :DDDD A friendship to lovers journey starting from ye early days of childhood!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi there. I like Noctis, the kid's a great emo prince, best i know, but damn son couldn't ya just talk to the blonde chocokid before he turned into chocobae? I mean, I'd like to think it'd not a crazy idea for Noctis to actually say hello after their encounter, right??? imagine the possibilities, i asked myself, he coulda just said hello and things go have gone a whole lot differently. Then i just had to sit down n write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, im tired as shit rn, goodnight.

Noctis didn’t have any friends at school, that was just a simple fact.

This wasn’t because people were afraid to approach him, no no, confident and fun boys his age did try their hand at friendship with the prince, telling him jokes and inviting him to come play. It was then, in middle school, that Noctis found out, that perhaps he was a little socially inept…

It plagued him, for he knew a king, or anyone of the royal family really, couldn’t allow themselves to be an introvert. You were supposed to be charismatic, a leader to the people…

Noctis sighed inside the car as he stared out the window, something that caught his driver, Ignis’s, attention.

“How was your day Noctis?” He asked casually.

“Fine.” He replied absentmindedly.

Truly, it was fine, after all, Noctis didn’t feel especially lonely at school. What did depress him was the thought of dinner, where his father would ask Noctis if he’d made any friends yet. It had already been so long since he started, Noctis couldn’t understand why a wise King such as him didn’t have the sense to stop asking that. The worst part was that Noctis knew he didn’t ask him to be mean; he was genuinely interested. Perhaps he even felt nostalgia, thinking back to his own school days where he of course, had lots of friends.

The only person Noctis sort of considered a friend was Luna. She was very kind and people were always happy to see them the two of them interact. Apparently, they had a special bond, Noctis found this very exciting. But of course, Noctis never really did see her, and Luna, due to her upbringing and social position, was always a bit too polite and formal for Noctis to really consider the two friends. Also, she was way older than him, so they didn’t really share the same interest.

There was Iggy of course, he was nice…. Well, sometimes.

Then there was also the new bodyguard who he’d start having lessons with soon, now _he_ didn’t seem so nice at _all_. Always so gruff, or annoyed; Noctis didn’t feel like approaching him _at all_.

Noctis sighed again.

 

~

 

It was a new school day, and it was lunch time, so naturally Noctis left to go behind the school building. But even better than it being plain ol’ lunch time, it was also Tuesday pastry day! Time to see if Ignis was able to nail the replica this time, yummy!

Noctis was even more pleased when he found his little sunshine spot undisturbed (that is to say, a janitor hadn’t been messing about) and he sat there to eat, his legs going to and fro from atop the messy clutter of tools and buckets.

The most brilliant thing about this spot, was that he had not once been disturbed back here (expect for that one time with a teacher who was going for a piss and stuttered back with a “h-h-h-highness!” before he scurried off). Other kids where all chatting or playing ball in the courtyard and their laughter simply faded into a joyous hum; Noctis was left to eat and sunbathe on his own, alone time that he enjoyed immensely as he knew he couldn’t get much in his own house.. or well, palace.

But there was something wrong today. Noctis had been sure that after the initial shock of knowing you went to school with a prince faded, kids naturally moved on, playing ball or telling stories with genuinely interesting friends was a better past-time than ever trying to get Noctis to crack a smile. So why was it, Noctis wondered, that he felt someone peaking at him from around the corner? Noctis, sure that he’d already been labeled outsider wondered if his senses were betraying him and he had to glance at the wall _twice_ before he made his final verdict.

Yep, there was definitely a blonde head sticking out from behind the wall. It was sort of amusing really, the color reminded Noctis of chocobos. Noctis pretended not to see him and finished his treat before jumping down and kicking a few rocks around, impatiently waiting for whoever this was to come approach him. It took longer than Noctis would have thought, but suddenly the kid appeared from behind the wall.

« E-excuse me! Prince Noctis! Would you like to- wahhgg ! » Noctis grimaced as he saw the kid fall straight on his face before running over.

“Hey, everything alright?” He asked, and then the kid answered the most peculiar thing.

“Ah! Oh yes, the camera is alright.” He responded, turning his blue eyes up to meet those of the prince.

Noctis found the answer so odd, he didn’t even really know how to handle it. Silently he stretched his arm out for the kid to grab hold. But then something even _more_ peculiar happened; the kid thought he wanted his camera.

Now he couldn’t help it, somehow that was such a ridiculous way of thinking that Noctis just had to chuckle.

“Not that.” He told him, still waiting for the kid to grab his hand. When he finally did however, Noctis found that he had to use a lot of strength to get the kid on his feet. “You’re.. heavy!” Noctis let out, noticing the kid’s audible gasp once he’d said those words, but choosing not to think on it.

Then the bell rang and Noctis almost felt sad, he wanted to know about this peculiar kid. But still, it had been an interesting encounter, and for that, the Prince found himself a little upbeat. Nevertheless, Noctis had a perfect attendance score he had to keep, so chatting would have to come later. “Well.. See ya!” He said before running off, leaving the kid behind.

 

~

 

The next day, on his way to school, Noctis recalled that the blonde boy from yesterday had been meaning to ask him something. Suddenly, with a frown on his face, Noctis realized that even thought his perfect attendance had been at risk, it had been a little rude to leave the boy hanging like that.

“What’s that look for Noct?” Ignis asked.

How Ignis managed to observe him so well while still keeping his eyes on the road was a little creepy (King Regis had said that Ignis had an eye at the back of his head once, but Noctis wasn’t stupid enough to believe that (although the thought of that in itself had definitely made him shudder)).

“Nothing!” Noctis had answered childishly.

“Nooct…” Ignis had prodded, though it wasn’t mean prodding this time, it was funny prodding.

Noctis considered something for a moment. “Hmmm, Iggy?”

“Yes, you majesty?”

Noctis then considered again and decided: “Nah, it’s nothing.”

Ignis chuckled. “Alright then.” Ignis could tell that though the prince had been displeased for a moment, it wasn’t the same depressed attitude he’d led since school start. Obviously something interesting had happened at school, but Ignis wouldn’t want to pry too much into the Prince’s affairs, so he let him be. Ignis stopped the car by the school gate, “Have a nice day Noctis.” He called.

“I will!” Noctis had replied, something that had taken Ignis somewhat aback.

“Very interesting indeed…” He muttered before driving off back to the palace.

 

~

 

The first thing Noctis discovered, was the fact that the blonde boy wasn’t in his own class. He was a little embarrassed at the fact that he actually had to double check to know that…Anyways, that had to mean the kid was in some other class, which meant Noctis got to play detective.

Noctis wandered through the hallways, bathrooms, the cafeteria, the courtyard and then finally the back of the school building, but the kid was no where to be found; before he knew it the school day was already over.

On the car ride back home, Noctis came to the conclusion that either the boy hadn’t gone to school that day or he was one of those that sat in the classroom all throughout the break.

Noctis had to do a face palm at that, why hadn’t he checked the inside of the classrooms.

“Noct?” Ignis sounded.

“Yeah?”

“Are you quite sure there is nothing you’d like to tell me? Your affairs do interest me you know.”

For a moment, Noctis wondered whether or not he should tell him, but then Noctis decided, he was gonna do this on his own.

 

~

 

The next day as Noctis sat in class, he wondered why he even wanted to find this boy. Was it because it was still super annoying how his dad would ask about his social life? Was it because it wasn’t becoming of a prince to not answer a question from his peers?

Nah.

As Noctis looked out the window, he reasoned ignorantly, that seeing someone even more socially inept than him had made him feel better. Noctis sighed, he’d get one _hell_ of a lecture on morals if he ever let that one slip.

But it was true, all those other charismatic boys and charming girls made him feel… small, and that was a pain. Noctis didn’t want to befriend someone that made him feel like that, it was just that simple.

 

Once the bell rang, Noctis wandered out of the classroom, stealthily avoiding lunch invites as he did. With nonchalant grace, Noctis opened up doors along the hallway up until he not so gracefully bumped into someone who was exiting.

“Oof!” it sounded from the two of them.

 _“hey! Isn’t that the prince?” “Hi prince Noctis!” “Yo Prompto! You bumped into the prince man, you’re getting beheaded for sure, haha!”_ the dramatic voices of children sounded in the background, but Noctis didn’t really care, because hey! Wasn’t this the kid from two days ago?

Noctis saw that same chocobos blonde color, and then the kid lifted his face. Yup, definitely him, same glasses and round face.

Noctis cracked a smile, pleased he found his target. “Hey, it’s you.” And by now, the classroom had already gotten bored of the scenario (such are the minds of youngsters after all), but for the boy in front of him, it seemed as if this moment was the end of the world it self; his wide frightened eyes spoke volumes.

Seeing this Noctis frowned, and the kid apparently thought this meant he was mad.

“I’m so s-sorry!” he said as he scrambled up, ready to flee the scene. But then he seemed to think twice, perhaps recollecting their first encounter, and extending as hand to Noctis.

This brought the cheeky grin back on Noctis’ face as he was easily pulled up to his feet.

“I’m sorry for running off yesterday, but I have to keep my attendance perfect otherwise I get in trouble.” The kid looked like he wanted anything but to be talking to the prince, and Noctis had to wonder about that. “You wanted to say something yesterday, right?” The kid kept fumbling with the hem of his t shirt, it keep riding up on his round stomach and Noctis couldn’t help but look down; when he did however, the kid obviously tensed. “So…what was it you wanted to say?” Noctis asked again, but now the kid really looked quite pale and panicky.

“A-ah!” He suddenly yelled before he hightailed it out of there, shoving the prince out of the way so he could successfully escape. “I’m sorry!!” he cried out as he disappeared.

“Hey! Are you okay prince Noctis?” A sporty looking kid asked once Noctis had seen the last of the blonde boy.

“Oh.. yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis told him easily as he brushed off some dust.

The sporty kid cracked a handsome smile. “Looks like Prompto’s already using those running tips, huh?” he said with an easy laugh, but then he seemed to contemplate. “Though it was kind of rude of him to shove you outta the way like that.” He finally concluded.

_Prompto? So that’s his name? Running tips?_

“So how come you two know each other? You’re not in our class.” As he spoke, some of his buddies appeared behind him, apparently interested at how the situation was playing out.

“Uuh, I don’t know him all that well actually.” Noctis was surprised at his own honesty, but the boy before him seemed so honest and kind… it just slipped out naturally. “He asked me something the other day, and I didn’t get to answer.”

“Really?!” One of the sporty kid’s friends asked, apparently in shock. “Prompto hasn’t even spoken to us up until yesterday and he had the guts to talk to you?”

Noctis shrugged in reply, then: “Do you know where I can find him?”

This time the sporty kid shrugged. “Meh, we don’t really know him all that well, he’s notoriously shy. But I’m pretty sure he always eats lunch inside the classroom, so your best bet is to either wait for him here or come back some other time.” He informed.

“Hey, Hey” Some other kid intervened again, “What was he asking you about?”

“Uhh, I’m not sure.. actually.” Noctis said, and right about now he started to feel real awkward and tired of talking to these obviously cool young guys. He tried smiling before muttering a thanks and walking off.

“I’ll tell him to find you when he comes back!” Some voice called after him as Noctis walked in the direction of his secret spot behind the school.

Out of the building and away from inquiring voices Noctis finally relaxed a little, exhaling his worries away. But out in the courtyard, instead of turning towards the back of the school, Noctis squinted his eyes as he saw what was now becoming a familiar head of blonde hair beneath a tree, obviously trying to hide, though his large frame a stray blonde hairs gave him away.

Noctis treaded carefully towards the tree and sat down so that their backs would have been touching, had the tree not been in between them.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Noctis said, to which the blonde, audible gasped in surprised. “I just kept wondering on what it was you wanted to ask me, you made quite the impression the other day.”

There was silence then, and for a moment, Noctis wondered whether or not the kid would even reply.

“I… I should be the one apologizing.” He spoke, his voice obviously sad and pained. “I caused trouble for you, even bumping into you and falling everywhere… N-not to mention, shoving you.. I’m sorry.”

Noctis laughed gently. “Yeah, you are a bit clumsy aren’t you? Don’t worry about it… You’re Prompto right? Nice to meet you.” When Noctis was met with silence again he added. “I would shake your hand in greeting, but we’re not really facing each right now.” He added a light chuckle to make sure it didn’t sound like that was a problem.

Noctis could hear the boy fidgeting and pulling up grass, and as he listened he spotted a lone dandelion on the patch of grass. “I wanted to….” Noctis imagined it was the flower speaking. “I wanted to ask you to be my.. um… friend..” The last word was spoken so quietly, Noctis could tell it took all of his collected courage to muster up the guts to say it.

“Oh.” Noctis uttered as he looked at the flower.

“I-I-It wasn’t suppose to go like this! Aghh! I was supposed to… I sound so stupid.” He was quick to chastise himself, his grass tearing turning that much quicker.

“Suppose to what?” The prince asked, genuinely curious.

“Get better.” He seemed to mutter, the grass tearing all but dying out.

“Get better at what?”

“Everything!” He announced dramatically, and Noctis could feel him making a grand gesture with his arms.

Chuckling he told him, “That sure sounds like a lot.”

There was silence, and then Prompto sighed. “I was going to get thinner first.”

Now Noctis stood up and walked to Prompto side of the tree so he could see him. “Why?” he demanded as he looked down at the chubby boy.

Prompto turned flustered beneath the prince’s gaze, ”A prince can’t have f-fat friends.”

“Says who?” Noctis challenged, extending his hand down for the blonde to take it.

Prompto regarded it in amazement and turned his gaze from Noctis to his hands several times before the Prince shook it in an impatience that said ‘just take it already’.

“But I’m too heavy…”

Noctis had the grace to look sheepish at that, and his demanding visage faltered. “Sorry I said that last time, I wasn’t really thinking.” When Prompto looked like he was just going to say something dumb like’oh its not your fault for saying that when its true’ _ugh_ , Noctis added: “Besides, in a few months I’m going to start training sword fighting so I have to get strong enough to pull you up anyways.” This seemed to convince Prompto, now Noctis only needed to deliver the final blow. “What I’m saying is, I think I’d like to be your friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy, so how's that for fucking... yeah. Did ya like that? you littke bish. I sorta tired, the sleepy mode whereyou also feel drunk, real great. Anyaywas, leave me a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, im nervous about this promptis fic cause i love them both and want to do them justice. Have a good time you woodpecker.


End file.
